


Our Love Story

by PawPatrolAir



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: Air and Alaska have always wondered about their parents which don't know much about... But when Alaska runs into a man named Ryder in town one day, she feels she and her sister may finally get the answers they need- However, what they learn is very shocking to say the least.





	Our Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~! Finally getting my PAW Patrol fanon works over here~! Enjoy and please review and let me know your thoughts!

A grey husky puppy by the name of Alaska walked through the streets of Adventure Bay, she was currently on the way back from running a few errands. She held a bag in her jaws filled with firewood, apples, and corn. However the pup soon noticed a crowd of people standing around what looked to be a guy in his late 50's. Alaska, always being the type to want to meet new people walked over to the crowd and pushed herself forward to see the new comer. "Hi!" Alaska barked. "Oh hi there little one," Said the human. "You must be new! Welcome to Adventure Bay!" Alaska chirped. "You mean welcome back to Adventure Bay! Ryder was from here before he moved with his famous rescue team to New York!" Said another human. "Really? Why'd you move back?" Alaska questioned.

"Well... I uh needed to just see my home again," Ryder replied nervously. Nodding, Alaska smiled at  Ryder before speaking up again. "Well I've gotta get back home! But it was real nice meeting you!" Then the pup ran off down the block, as more people came up to talk to Ryder.

Back home, Alaska returned to a cabin that was in the mountains. Where her sister Air and their owner Jake were finishing up cooking dinner. Air was a Cockapoo puppy with tan colored fur."Glad you're back!" Air said, as her sister came in. "Just in time for some good old liver flavoured tea and kibble. And for Jake his favorite meal ribs and fries," Air said.

"Sounds good," Alaska responded, as she put the bag on the counter. "Hey... I met this guy in town today..." Alaska began, however the two heard Jake walking close to the kitchen and Alaska become quiet. Something told her to NOT say that name... She wasn't sure why... But something just told her that. "You met who?" Air asked. "I'll tell you later at bedtime..." Alaska said.

"Okay then," Air nodded.

"Hey, Alaska!" Jake greeted, as he entered the kitchen. "Hey, Jake!" Alaska replied with a smile. "Well pups, come on it's time for dinner!" Jake added in, as he went to get some plates from the cabinets.

Yes it was a good dinner indeed, but Alaska couldn't get her mind off of Ryder. Who was he? Who was this rescue team? Where they alive still? All these questions and more went through Alaska mind as she ate...

After dinner Jake had Alaska and Air go to the bedroom they shared to get some sleep, while Jake cleaned up the kitchen a bit before he went to bed in his room. "So who did you meet today?" Air asked, as she sat on her bed that was right across from Alaska's. "I met a guy named Ryder... He apparently used to live here with some kind of famous rescue team," Alaska answered.

"Huh... That's really interesting. Do you suppose there's someone we can ask? To tell us about Ryder and this team?" Air replied. "I'm not sure if there's anyone we ca-" However just as Alaska was about to finish her sentence she got an idea. "We could ask Mayor Goodway! If anyone knows about the past of Adventure Bay it's her!"

"Great idea!" Air barked. "Let's go to her office first thing tomorrow,"

"Sounds good to me!" Alaska nodded.

* * *

The next day the two sisters headed out early to Mayor Goodway's office where they saw her working on some papers at her desk. "Air and Alaska! Welcome. Come on in," Mayor Goodway said. "Thanks, Mayor," Alaska said, as she closed the door so they could talk to her in private. "We are here because... Well... We were hoping you could tell us about Ryder and this rescue team that used to help around here," Air added in.

"Oh... Oh my. Does Jake know you're here?" Mayor Goodway asked. "No... But I ran into Ryder yesterday and he seemed nice..." Alaska replied.

"Well I ran into him myself as well, Pup. He has changed a lot. For the better too. You may not believe this, but he used to be the most hated person in this town," Mayor Goodway replied.

"W-What do you mean?" Air questioned. Sighing, Mayor Goodway looked at her feet before glancing at the pups. "You two know you were adopted by your parents, correct? That they were both girls?" The mayor said nervously. "Yes we're aware," Air said, as Alaska nodded. "Okay well their names were Skye and Everest. Skye was a Cockapoo and Everest was a husky... They were both on that rescue team... Called PAW Patrol. Darlings, your parents were rescue dogs,"

Air and Alaska both gasped and their eyes went wide. "W-What!?" Both sisters said together in shock.

"Rescue dogs!?" Air and Alaska barked in unison. "Yes," Mayor Goodway said, as she nodded. "How did we not know?..." Air asked. "Well no one really likes to talk about PAW Patrol anymore. Plus it would be painful for Jake since he was Everest's owner," Mayor Goodway explained.

"I see..." Air replied. "Can you tell us about our parents now?" Alaska questioned. "Of course little one," Mayor Goodway responded. "A long time ago... During PAW Patrol Skye and Everest were real good friends... However six months after Everest joined the team the two became even more in secret. They'd tell the others they were going to have some girl time, when in reality they'd be going on dates,"

"Why'd they keep it a secret?" Air asked. "Well Chase of PAW Patrol liked Skye and for another Everest and Skye weren't so sure how the team or Jake for that matter, would take to two girl dogs dating..." The Mayor responded. "So... Did they ever come clean about their relationship?" Alaska questioned.

"No... But one day it was said they were caught kissing by Marshall, who then told Ryder and the others. Then Jake found out and the two were forbidden to see each other again, and Everest was kicked out of PAW Patrol by Ryder. Everyone on the team was disgusted by two females being together,"

"What about Jake?..." Alaska wondered. "Yes him too... However something happened later on that changed his way of thinking... It was when Everest and Skye were adult dogs the two were married in secret by me..." Mayor Good said, as she then went on to tell the rest of the story:

* * *

Skye and Everest stood across from one another holding each others paws. They smiled as Mayor Goodway was saying "I now pronounce you two married" When suddenly Jake called out for Everest and Ryder called out for Skye. Both were looking for their pups who had seemed to have run off from home.

"What is going on here!" Ryder demanded. He saw Everest and glared at her. "Everest! Where are ya!" Jake called out, as he came into view. "Everest?..." Jake said in question. "Jake, Ryder. Skye and I are in love!" Everest barked. "And we'll be married as soon as Mayor Goodway says-" Skye began. "Oh yes! You two may kiss!" Mayor Goodway added in quickly. Then Everest and Skye kissed each other and nuzzled one another.

"YOU TWO CAN'T BE MARRIED!" Ryder yelled. "SKYE, WE'RE MOVING TO NEW YORK SOON AND YOU'VE GOTTA STICK WITH YOUR FAMILY!"

"... But Everest and Jake are my family now too..." Skye said nervously, baking up towards her new wife. "You can't be serious..." Ryder mumbled, angrily. "Are you choosing Jake and Everest over PAW Patrol!?"

"Do I have to choose?" Skye asked, as tears filled her eyes. "Yes!" Ryder said.

"Then yeah... I am," Skye replied. "Fine!" Ryder replied, before he ran off in anger. Skye began to cry and Jake slowly came over to Skye and petted her head. "I'm so sorry..." Jake said. "Thank you, Jake..." Skye mumbled slowly, as she cried softly. "I should've accepted you two... I'm so sorry again," Jake replied. "It's okay we forgive you, Jake," Everest added in as she hugged Skye tightly. "Yes we do," Skye nodded. She smiled weakly at Jake who smiled back. "Come on let's go home... All three of us," Jake said.

* * *

"And so Jake took Skye in and the rest of the PAW Patrol plus Ryder moved to New York within a few weeks due to all the hatred that they got for what they did to Everest and Skye," Mayor Goodway explained.

"I can't believe Ryder just up and left Momma Skye like that!" Alaska barked. "It's no wonder Jake never told us about any of this,"

"These things are never easy..." Mayor Goodway said.

"I can tell..." Air mumbled. "Well I think we should talk to Ryder and Jake..." Alaska said. "I agree!" Air howled. "I think that's a wise idea. Good luck, girls," Mayor Goodway said.

Then the pups thanked the mayor and headed out of the office to find Ryder.

Air and Alaska ran out into the streets to try and find Ryder. As they ran as quick as lightning they saw Ryder up ahead talking to another human.

"Ryder?..." Alaska asked weakly, as she and Air went up to him. Ryder finished his conversion with the man he was chatting with, whom then left and he turned his attention to the pups. "Hello, Alaska," Ryder said, smiling weakly.

"This is Air... My sister... But you already knew that didn't you? In fact, you knew who I was before I told you as well?" Alaska asked.

"Yes..." Ryder admitted.

"Then you came back here because you're sorry too?" Air barked.

"I-I'm Sorry~! I didn't mean too be such a jerk! I was so closed minded and wrong..." Ryder suddenly said, as tears appeared in his eyes.

"It's in the past, Ryder..." Air said as she and Alaska hugged him. Ryder smiled and hugged the Husky and Cockapoo puppy back. "Thanks, Pups..." Ryder said with a smile.

* * *

Alaska and Air led Ryder up to Jake's cabin and Jake who turned to face the pups who had just entered the cabin nearly jumped back when he saw Ryder. "Ry-Ryder!?" Jake said in shock. "Jake... I'm so sorry... For everything I've done. I'm back in town to try and make things right..." Ryder said weakly.

"Oh.. Ryder~!" Jake replied. He brought his old friend in for a hug and the two pups grinned at the two old friends hugged and then let go. "I forgive you," Jake finally said.

"Thanks," Ryder responded. Jake grinned at Ryder in response and then Ryder asked a question that shook Jake to the bone. "Where is Skye and Everest?"Ryder asked.

"... Ryder. Skye and Everest died years ago... Skye was out helping Everest track down lost ski borders and... There was an avalanche. They were buried alive in it. When I arrived at the scene an hour later they were gone," Jake admitted. He felt tears spill out of his eyes. Oh how he still remembered that painful day...

"No..." Ryder mumbled. "I never got to say I was sorry them~!"

"I'm so sorry, Ryder," Jake replied. The two hugged and cried together.

* * *

A few days past. Alaska and Air who were never allowed over the bridge before to the lookout were shown it. Apparently the rest of the PAW Patrol had either passed away. Some on the job, some from sickness.

While Ryder had gotten news Everest and Skye had adopted pups, He never got the news of Skye and Everest's passing's. When Jake had found out his pups had spent the whole day learning about their parents he was filled with guilt about not telling them himself.

* * *

One week even later, Ryder called Jake, Air, and Alaska to the lookout.

"Air... Alaska. I am re-starting the PAW Patrol. I would like to give you both the honor of being the first two members to join~!" Ryder said with a smile.

"You mean us?! Be rescue dogs~!?" Air yelped in shock, as Alaska looked on in excitement.

"Well then let me present you with your collars and pup-tags!" Ryder replied.

He gave the first collar and pup-tag to Air. Who got a light pink collar with a dark blue pup-tag. There was a symbol of a pink helicopter with a blue Sky in the background with one cloud over head. "Air~! You will be the air rescue pup!" Then Ryder turned to Alaska. He gave the husky a light blue collar with a pink pup-tag which had a symbol of a mountain with a grey sky in the background and snow falling. "Alaska! You will be the winter rescue pup!"

"Oh thank you, Ryder!" Air and Alaska barked in unison. "You're welcome, Pups... Welcome to the PAW Patrol," Ryder responded. Jake looked on in pride and felt tears of joy appearing in his eyes. It was time for a new start. The next generation of the PAW Patrol!

* * *

 


End file.
